


Naked Communication

by apoptoses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/pseuds/apoptoses
Summary: "In Japanese, there's a term: hadaka no tsukiai," Hannibal said. He cradled the back of Will's head and gently guided him to tilt his head down so he could massage the back of Will's neck. "It means naked communication."
Will snickered. Hannibal pinched his earlobe in reproach.





	

Eyes closed and head tipped back, Will floated in the bath. As Hannibal perched on the edge of the tub and tipped ewer after ewer of floral scented water, he'd taken Will through a lecture on the history of bathing. 

Will was certain he was being regaled with some sort of beautiful, meticulously crafted metaphor but the fingers massaging at his scalp were making it difficult to care. Hannibal's thumbs pressed into his temples, anointing his skin with oil that smelled of rosemary. Will groaned and leaned into the affection. Between the heat of the water and the musky scent of oils and perfumes in the air, he felt drugged; limbs warm and pliant. 

"In Japanese, there's a term: hadaka no tsukiai," Hannibal said. He cradled the back of Will's head and gently guided him to tilt his head down so he could massage the back of Will's neck. "It means naked communication."

Will snickered. Hannibal pinched his earlobe in reproach.

"Sorry. I can't be austere and mature all the time, you know," Will said, grinning. "Tell me about the naked communion. Communication. Whatever you were saying."

There was a clink of glass on tile as Hannibal picked up a different bottle. "It's rooted in the belief that in nakedness, we are all the same, and thus nakedness begets more open and honest communication."

Will bit back the urge to spin the explanation into a 'that's what she said' joke. He felt Hannibal shift off the edge of the tub, and he cracked an eye open to watch him take a seat at the opposite end of the bath. He let Hannibal guide one of his feet up and out of the water to be massaged.

"The ritual of the shared bath is significant in Japanese life," Hannibal continued.

Will opened his eyes to watch the slow, deliberate way Hannibal worked at the muscle in the arch of his foot. "Shared bath? So that means you have to be in the water together, right?" 

"Traditionally the sexes are split into separate, private areas, but yes. That is correct." Hannibal pressed his thumb into the arch of Will's foot, drawing a sound closer to a moan from Will's throat. "I should like to take you to Kyoto one day. We could rent a private bath and watch the cherry-."

Hannibal's words turned into an undignified yelp as Will surged up to grab him by the belt loops and yank him into the water, wool trousers and all. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub, flooding the bathroom's marble floor. Hannibal looked like a wet cat; ends of his hair dripping as he stared at Will, body half in and half out of the tub.

Will laughed. "I'm sorry you just- you opened yourself up for it with the naked communication thing and- I couldn't help myself," he explained between giggles.

"You know, I was planning to make fish for dinner," Hannibal said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "But now I believe I've changed my mind. Perhaps I'll make a bit of heart tartare out of you after all."

Will rolled his eyes and dragged Hannibal into his lap. "Shut up and get naked so we can communicate," he said, grinding up against him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hannibal huffed.

Dragging Hannibal in by the sopping collar of his shirt, Will kissed him, slow and deep; sucking at Hannibal's tongue in a way that made him clutch at the sides of the bath to keep himself from melting into Will too shamelessly.

"You're going to fuck me in this bath, you loser," Will murmured against his mouth and reached beneath the water to undo Hannibal's trousers.

The trousers fell to the floor with a wet smack, and Hannibal's shirt followed shortly after. There wasn't room in the bath for them to do more than rub against each other, but the satisfaction of having gotten his way without much protest was enough to keep Will from moving things to the bedroom.

Hannibal's fingers were back in Will's hair, this time to pull his head to the side and bare his throat to kiss. Will groaned and took both of their cocks in his hand as Hannibal licked and sucked his way down his neck. The heat of the water and the wet slide of his hand as he stroked them loosely was enough to make him dizzy.

More water spilled over the edge of the tub with every shift of Will's hand. "Perhaps it would have been wiser to do this in the shower," Hannibal said, voice hitching as Will twisted his hand on the tip of his cock.

Will squirmed and attempted to thrust his hips up, seeking out more friction, but with Hannibal in his lap he was pinned against the wall of the tub. 

"It's not a ritual without a little carnage," Will panted, smirking when he saw Hannibal wrinkle his nose.

Hannibal sunk his teeth into the delicate skin above Will's collarbone in retaliation, pinching hard enough to draw blood. Will gasped at the shock of the pain.

"No, I suppose it isn't," Hannibal said and laved his tongue over the tiny wound.

Will had felt his muscles begin to draw tight, body on the edge of orgasm, but when Hannibal lifted his head it was all too much. The throb of his shoulder and the sight of Hannibal's teeth stained with his blood pushed him over the edge. He cried out as he came, heels pressing hard into the bottom of the tub at the force of his release. 

Hannibal reached beneath the water to cover Will's hand in his, forcing him to continue stroking them; the rub his own palm against over-sensitized skin almost painful. Hannibal was holding out, he had to be, in some kind of attempt to punish Will for making such a terrible mess of his clothes and the bathroom floor. 

"Oh god, come on, come for me," Will hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to uncurl his fingers but Hannibal held them tight. 

Will could feel Hannibal's cock jerk and the hot spurt of his release against his hand before it dissipated into the water. Hannibal slumped forward, resting his head against Will's shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath.

"The Japanese are really onto something with that whole shared baths thing," Will said, voice unsteady, and smoothed a hand over Hannibal's back.

Hannibal laughed softly into Will's chest. "I'm afraid we'll both have to take a shower when we get out though. The water is filthy."

"Then I guess we'll have to do some more naked communicating there, won't we?"


End file.
